This specification relates to presenting online content to a user and, more particularly, to a system and method for controlling network usage associated with the serving of online content to the user.
Internet users and other consumers of online content are presented with publications such as a news article on a publisher's a web page. This primary content may also be presented alongside one or more online content items such as online advertisements. In some known systems, users may view online content items for different durations of time before, for example, navigating away from the online content items. As such, less than all of the content item may be viewed, or “consumed,” by the user.